


Thelma and Louise

by SnowytheManul



Series: DFT强盗团相关存文处 [1]
Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: DFT布奇日舞性转百合/R级名字瞎起的小短打 可能没有后续了 写着玩的





	Thelma and Louise

只有Butch和Kid自己知道她们到底是怎么搞上的。  
追根溯源，那还是她们毫无防备，从玻利维亚阴差阳错地掉到这天天打仗的鬼地方的时候。Kid把最后两支女士香烟偷偷摸摸藏了起来，自以为神不知鬼不觉，其实两人心里大概都有数。适值Butch心情烦躁烟瘾发作之际——这比她矮上半个头又从来不穿裙子的黑发女强盗笑嘻嘻骂骂咧咧踮起脚伸出手就往她风衣里乱摸，仿佛笃定了她就把烟藏在那儿——当然也确实藏在那儿。Kid想躲却躲不过她这一副流氓样的乱来架势，只能任由她在自己浑身上下撒欢儿似地揩油。最后Butch的手装作无意实则故意地突然扣上了她被紧身马甲和衬衫包裹着的右乳——手感温热，虽然并不很大（丰满程度大概还不如Butch本人的）却非常柔软有弹性。  
——当时她们俩都愣住了，不过也都觉得对方是装的。三秒之后Butch恋恋不舍地挪开了陷在Kid胸脯里的手，并顺带把那两根女士香烟从Kid马甲与衬衫的夹缝间抽走，灵巧地退开，红唇上扬朝她挤挤眼睛，  
“还挺有料的嘛～”  
——这句又像揶揄又像挑逗的回应，也阴差阳错地在那个水深火热的黄昏成了她们关系质变的催化剂。  
再后来的某天晚上——她们终于搞到了点儿酒的一个晚上，Butch喝得烂醉，直接就在那辆破马车的车厢里把没喝醉的Kid给上了。  
那天晚上是真的要命。不仅是出于女欢女爱的火热缠绵，也因为Butch充斥着酒精的唇齿对Kid的敏感黏膜而言过于辛辣刺激——午夜时分Butch终于精疲力竭沉沉睡去的时候，Kid也丢了半条小命，全身像是在水里浸过，爽得连动都不想动一下。直到第二天清晨，为非作歹了一整夜的女强盗撑着起身，看见身下被自己压着，袒胸露乳的老相识，才从梦中惊醒。  
咦？她说，揉着惺忪的睡眼说——你怎么不反抗呢...？比如——呃——把我推开或者打晕什么的？  
...我要是想打晕你，难道还能打不晕你吗？  
——水到渠成。不，也不对，干柴烈火。  
于是从那以后的每天晚上，她们的例行公事都不止是纯粹的放哨和睡觉而已了。步骤很简单——往往都是Kid先在Butch面前自己脱掉风衣，再抬起腿来解开吊带袜的系带——一般来讲，这个时候Butch就已经兴奋得有所反应了。  
为了提防应急情况，她们俩谁都不会脱光，但Butch“动起手”来简直比一头发情的母猫还急切还可怕，直接把她裙子掀起来就搞——感谢上帝，她可就穿过来这一条裙子！总搞得她是腰也酸，腿也软，第二天跪坐着擦拭加特林机枪时，往往根本跪不住。 更有些时候她双腿一分开——那只是为了支撑平衡——就能渐渐察觉有火热的视线落在自己两腿之间，不用回头看也知道是谁干的好事。  
这家伙是肯定是跟男人鬼混得太多，才把这些指尖上的奇技淫巧都学来了，还一股脑儿地往她身上用——Kid这么对自己说着，脑子里想的却是Butch伏在自己身上极尽挑逗之能事，自己也享受着迎合着汁水淋漓的香艳画面。虽然她自己也绝对不是个老处女，但——这么爽的体验还真就是前所未有。  
TBC


End file.
